A New Place
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Sakura moves to America but doesn't know what suprises she'll get over there! S+S MUSHY MUSH MUSH MUSH! THE SERIES IS DONE!!!!!!! READ READ READ!
1. Prologue: Leaving Home

Hello people! Here I am again... now this time I'm going to make this story in chapters! Okay this story is about S+S and they are in America! okay i'm going to cut my intro short and start the story now... Oh yeah please excuse all spelling and grammar errors! The whole CCS is in 8th grade okay?! Okay!  
  
"..."=Talking  
*...*=Thinking  
~..~=Scene Changes  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Prologue: Leaving home  
By: OneWeIrDmOnKeY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Sakura, you promise you'll wait for me?" he asked stroking the girl with aurburn hair. Emerald eyes looked up and locked with ember eyes.   
She said in a small voice, "of course I'll wait for you. Forever..."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed. She looked out the airplane window to see Japan. Her home. Her country. But all of that was gone. *How can otou-san do this? He knew how much I loved him. He knew that I was waiting for him. But why did he make us move here?! So far... So far from home... So far from him...*  
  
14 hours later....  
  
More tears started to come out from her precious emerald eyes. Her heart ached so much. She couldn't take it. She just had to ask her dad why they were here. Why were they in...  
  
"WE ARE APPROACHING THE UNITED STATES, SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PREPARE FOR LANDING."  
  
Sakura fasten her seatbelt. She shook her brother to wake him up. "Wake up onii-chan! We're here."  
"Huh what? Oh yeah..." He said looking very disappointed. He didn't like the idea of moving to the United States. He hated the feeling of being so far from Yukito.  
  
"THANK YOU FOR FLYING INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES. WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT. THE TIME HERE IN SAN DIEGO IS 10:39 AM."  
  
Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and went through the aisle. She looked outside the windows again. *Hmm... Sunny... At least the weather is good here.*  
She got her luggage and waited for the bus with her brother and her dad. As she waited she could feel the sun burning her face. "Why the heck is it so hot?!! It's still winter isn't it?!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Yes it still is but San Diego is a desert so its usual hot here."  
Touya sighed. "Great... Dad's got us living in a desert!"  
"You know I got a new job here so we had to move." Fujitaka replied.  
Sakura looked down. "But why did you have to get a job that was across the Pacific Ocean!?"  
"I don't know but I kind of got tired of living in a crowded place. Don't you think its more peaceful here?"  
Touya and Sakura glared at Fujitaka. "No!" they said in unison.  
Fujitaka sweatdropped.  
  
~At their new home~  
  
"Wow its... Big..." said Sakura.  
"C'mon let's go inside!" Fujitaka said as he made his way to door.  
  
Sakura went upstairs to claim her new room. She looked to find 6 doors. She looked inside one room. She found a really really big room that had a balcony. She figured that that was the master bedroom. She looked in the next one. *Good... But not good enough...* She looked through all the rooms. After that she waited in the hallway, deciding which room she should take. She decided the 3rd door and sure enough it was the second biggest room in the house. It had big space and its own bathroom. It even had a walk in closet. Her eyes sparkled. *It's every girls dream to have a walk in closet!*  
  
She laid her bag down. The bag soon started to wiggle. Soon a stuffed bear-like animal popped out of her bad. It's eyes were bulging out and the little thing was taking deep breathes. "Hey Sakura! You could at least made more holes inside your bag then just one little thing that you made from a needle!"  
  
She smirked. "Hehe. Sorry Kero-chan but I was in a hurry." Soon footsteps were heard from outside her door. The door to her room flung open and there stood Touya. He examined the room and started nodding his head. Sakura was getting annoyed. She knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Onii-chan get out of my room!!" She made it more clearer by pointing to her door.  
Touya ignored what she just said and replied ,"Hey kaijuu nice room! Too bad thats it's not yours anymore because its mine now!"  
  
Sakura was steamed. Not only about the room but about the kaijuu name too. You could see fire in her eyes and steam coming from her head. She glared at him. "What do you mean..." she started but couldn't finish her sentence. She was picked up by Touya and he walked outside of the room. He then dropped her and went back inside the room and slammed his door in front of her face. The door opened and Sakura's bag came flying and into Sakura's face. Sakura got up and tried to tackle Touya but he shut it before Sakura could touch him. Sakura hit her face on the door and fell back. Touya opened the door again and put a sign. He then closed it. Once Sakura regained consciesness she read the sign. It said in big bold letters. ^THIS IS TOUYA'S ROOM! NO KAIJUU'S ALLOWED!^  
  
Sakura kicked his door. She then took her bag and went to go find another room. She looked inside the 5 door. The room was the same as Touya's room. She smiled in satisfaction. She put her bag down and went down stairs. Fujitaka was there and he smiled. (A/N Don't you always wonder why Fujitaka always smiles? It's kind of freaky if you think about it...) "I was just about to call you. C'mon lets go!"  
  
Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look. "Go where?"  
"To your new school. We need to enroll you as soon as possible."  
*School...* "Oh yeah..." *I wonder what school is gonna be like....*  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay that was the prologue! Yes, I knoe it was boring!! I was getting tired of it too... But don't worry!! The fun is about to begin in Chapter One: A Long day at School and i'll have some S+S in there! REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY JUSS REVIEW!  
  



	2. Chapter one:A Long Day At School

Okay there is slight, actually there is heavy cussing in this chapter. I'm juss warning you okay? okay! On with the fic  
  
"..."Talking  
*...*Thinking  
~...~Scene Changes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time on A New Place....  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed. She looked out the airplane window to see Japan. Her home. Her country. But all of that was gone. *How can otou-san do this? He knew how much I loved him. He knew that I was waiting for him. But why did he make us move here?! So far... So far from home... So far from him...*  
  
14 hours later....  
  
More tears started to come out from her precious emerald eyes. Her heart ached so much. She couldn't take it. She just had to ask her dad why they were here. Why were they in...  
  
"WE ARE APPROACHING THE UNITED STATES, SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PREPARE FOR LANDING."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter One: A Long Day At School  
By: OneWeIrDmOnKeY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! So don't sue me!  
  
The car pulled into the big parking lot. She looked at the school. It was pretty big. Everything was so spread out and buildings were everywhere. She put on her new pink Jansport bagpack and followed her dad inside the office.   
  
As she went inside the office she saw pictures. The pictures were of students around campus. *They look really happy... Well I guess I would be if I was from here.*   
  
She walked over near her father. Then in front of her were two girls. One had black hair down to her waist. She had glasses on. She was wearing a three-fourths shirt that was white and said Angel in yellow and yellow toggle pants. Her shoes were yellow vans. Her dark brown eyes was staring at Sakura very tentively. Sakura got a little nervous. The girl next to her had short some what purple hair and black streaks. Her eyes were amethyst color. She wore a purple sweatshirt that had a penguin in the middle and blue flares. *There is something really familiar about her... It's just I can't really put my finger on it.*   
  
The 2 girls kept staring at Sakura. They examined her. Looking at her hair style, her clothes, and her face. The girl in the purple whispered something to the other girl and the girls laughed. They then stared back at her.  
  
Then suddenly the girl in the purple widened her amethyst eyes. She walked over to Sakura. They were face to face with each other. "Sakura...?" The mysterious girl asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. *That's Tomoyo's voice!* "Tomoyo?!"  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
Tomoyo leaped across the desk and hugged her best friend. She couldn't believe it. She finally had her best friend back!  
  
"Sakura! Oh my gosh I'm so happy your here!" Tomoyo said getting tears in her eyes.  
"Tomoyo I've missed you so much! I didn't know you were moving here..." Sakura replied also having tears in her eyes.  
"I thought I would never see you again!" Tomoyo said as the hugged each other again, both of them letting loose a whole puddle of tears.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Tomoyo... I'm going to miss you..." Sakura said. Her hand was playing with the necklace that Tomoyo gave to her. It was pink heart and engraved on it was her name.  
"I'm going to miss you too Sakura..." Tomoyo replied also playing with a necklace that was similar to Sakura's but only it was purple and it had Tomoyo on hers. "You were the bests friend I had!"  
  
They hugged each other and said their last good-byes. And in 1 minute, Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, was gone.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
"Would you like to start today, Sakura?" the counsler asked politely. Sakura nodded. "Okay well here's your schedule and you have 1st lunch so that's in 3 minutes. After lunch you will go to these 3 classes okay?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well I'm going to go now okay?" Fujitaka said to Sakura. Sakura only nodded. "Don't worry you'll have a good time here. Anyways Tomoyo is here so you can hang out with her."  
"Your right Otou-san. I'll see you at 2:15!"  
"Bye Sakura!"  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura walked outside of the counseling office. To her surprise she found Tomoyo stand there with her other friend she was with before. "Hey Sakura!"  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
"Sakura, I would like you to meet one of my friends. Her name is Angela."  
Angela smiled. "Hi! I'm Angela! Nice to meet you." Sakura shook Angela's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Angela! I'm Sakura!"  
  
#BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP#  
  
"Oh hey thats lunch! C'mon Sakura let's go!" said Tomoyo.  
"Okay..." she said.  
  
She walked with Tomoyo to lunch. People were coming out through doors. Angela went to PE. Then Sakura had a feeling. A very familiar feeling...  
*What's this feeling? It's like I've felt like this before but I don't know when...* She was so deep in thought that she bumped into a girl really hard. The girl had shoulder length raven hair and had ember eyes. The girl looked at Sakura. She then glared at her.  
  
"BITCH WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed at Sakura.  
"Huh what?" Soon a big crowd circled the two of them. Tomoyo was behind Sakura.  
"WHY THE FUCK YOU GOT TO GET IN MY WAY BITCH?!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
"STUPID FUCKEN BITCH YOU BETTER WATCH IT NEXT TIME OR I'LL GET DP (DIVINE PINAYS) TO JUMP YOUR ASS!"  
Tomoyo couldn't take it! She couldn't see her best friend get confronted on the first day of school. She had to tell Meiling who she was confronting. "BITCH DON'T GET ALL FUCKEN UPSET JUST CUZ SHE ACCIDENTLY BUMPED INTO YOU!"  
"TOMOYO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE OKAY!? THIS SHIT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!"  
"MEILING WILL YOU STOP STARTING THIS STUPID SHIT!!??"   
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. *That's Meiling?*  
"Meiling...?" she said in a soft voice.  
"BITCH HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKEN NAME?! WHAT ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOME SHIT?!"  
"Hi Meiling... It's Sakura..." she said giving a small smile.  
"KINOMOTO?!"  
"um... hi."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!! GET OUT OF HERE BITCH! GO BACK TO JAPAN WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"  
Tomoyo started to confront her back. "DAMN IT MEILING!! WILL YOU JUSS SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO GET ALL BITCHY AND SHIT?!"  
"TOMOYO I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!"  
Soon the fight started. Meiling slapped Tomoyo in the face. Tomoyo couldn't let that slide so she punched her in the face making Meiling bleed. Sakura couldn't bare to see her friends fight so tried to settle things between the both of them.  
  
But they wouldn't listen. Instead Meiling slapped her in the face so she could shut up.  
"Bitch you juss did not slap my best friend..." said Tomoyo, fire in her eyes and the fight started all over again. Soon teachers came and people started running away. Everyone kept on bumping into Sakura. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her near the building.  
  
She turned around to see who pulled her. *That feeling again... Is that...?* When she turned around she locked eyes with a boy who had messy brown hair and piercing ember eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a big green shirt. He had a green bagpack on. *He looks like.... No it can't be... I'll juss ask him what his name is...*  
  
"Syaoran?" *Huh? where did that come from... Oh well... It's juss that he looks so much like him.*  
The ember eyes widened. It seemed like he knew her. *That can't be...*  
"Sakura??"  
  
Soon Sakura had her arms fully wrapped around his neck. She started to cry tears of joy.  
"Oh Syaoran! I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again."  
Syaoran stayed silent and motionless. *She's here... She's actually here. Oh my gosh she's so beautiful. Wait, what are you saying?! You have to tell her...*  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Yes Syaoran..." she said still hugging him. She didn't want the feeling to end.  
"I.... I.... I have a girlfriend..."  
Soon Sakura shot her head up. She stepped back from Syaoran. *He has a what??*  
"You.... have.... a girlfriend??" she stuttered. Her eyes were getting blurry. She knew she was about to cry.  
Syaoran look down in disappointment. He nodded.  
"Oh" Sakura looked down also. She soon started to cry. She was about to ask him another question when he saw her walk up to Meiling. She watched them as they hugged and walked away together hand in hand.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Sakura. She put her hand in her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura..."  
Sakura watched them as the walked away. *No wonder Meiling wants me to go back to Japan."  
  
To be Continued  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was that?! I might continue this one if you guys Review! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think of the story! If you guys think it's a good start then I'll continue this! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!!! (hehe that rhymes!) 


	3. Chapter two: New Friends and Foes

Okay Chapter 2 is here!!! I really really wanted to put this up because I think the last chapters were kinda confusing... So this chapter will clear things up! okay sorry for the heavy cussing in chapter 1! I had to do it for weird reasons! I'll try to make my chapters longer okay? This fic is based mostly on my life! The school in this story is the same as my school. I know!!! My school is so ghetto!! But i'm going to leave that sucky school in 2 months! I know some characters are out of character! I wanted Tomoyo to change because she moved to San diego like a year ago. Meiling has changed also. She moved here with Syaoran. Does that give you a little background? The story will give you more info. Oh and don't worry I cut down on the swearing (I swear too much.... I dunno why...)! Thank you for all your great responses! I hope this chapter isn't as boring as the first ones. Okay on with the the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time on A New Place  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Yes Syaoran..." she said still hugging him. She didn't want the feeling to end.  
"I.... I.... I have a girlfriend..."  
Soon Sakura shot her head up. She stepped back from Syaoran. *He has a what??*  
"You.... have.... a girlfriend??" she stuttered. Her eyes were getting blurry. She knew she was about to cry.  
Syaoran look down in disappointment. He nodded.  
"Oh" Sakura looked down also. She soon started to cry. She was about to ask him another question when he saw her walk up to Meiling. She watched them as they hugged and walked away together hand in hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter 2: New Friends and Foes  
By: OneWeIrDmOnKeY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT, DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura! (::sniff,sniff:: I juss have to keep on wishing, thats all...) So don't sue me! I'm a very poor girl who just happened to own an expensive computer okay?  
  
"Sakura................" a soft squeeky voice murmured.  
Sakura turned over and put her pink blanket over her. The flying yellow object flew near Sakura's ear and murmured again. "Sakura..................."  
Sakura moaned but then put her pillow over her head.  
The flying yellow object grew a vain. He was getting tired to keep waking up Sakura so early.  
"SAKURA!!!!! WAKE UP!!"  
"aaahhh!!! what Kero-chan?!" she rubbed her eyes. As her eyes came back into focus, she found two big black dots in front of her face.  
"It's 6:30 Sakura... You have to get up now or you'll be late for school!"  
"Oh yeah... school" she said as she got up from her bed. *How I hate that word...* As she was getting ready for school, the voice of Syaoran saying that he had a girlfriend kept banging inside her head. Everytime she closed her eyes, there was an image of him then a girl next to him, which is not her. Her heart was still broken from the tragic news. The idea of Syaoran and Meiling going out disgusted her. *Syaoran and Meiling... That doesn't even sound right!*  
  
~At School~  
  
"Let me tell you some of the basics so you won't get into anymore trouble!" said Angela.  
  
They walked around school in the morning. Angela was pointing to groups of people while Sakura just nodded.  
  
"Over there is DP. It stands for Divine Pinays. As you can see Meiling hangs out with them. DP girls are filipinos so yeah. They are very hardcore but they are really nice. Just don't start any shit with them and they'll stay out of your way. There is Syaoran and his crew. His crew consist of mainly ravers and breakers so yeah..."  
  
Sakura didn't really listen much. Her mind was still on Syaoran. *Oh Syaoran... I waited for you but I guess you never waited for me* Sakura sniffed.  
  
Angela looked at her with a concerned look. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No I'm fine."  
"Okay... I hope you are... Well now we're going to where me and Tomoyo usually hang out. We have are own crew thing."  
"Um... okay..."  
  
Angela walked up to 7 girls who were all asian. They're names were Alexia, Mel, Nicole, Jennifer, Kristina, Apple, and Marissa. All of them greeted Sakura. Alexia introduced the group. "Well hello there Sakura! We're Elusive Ladies! But keep it on the down low because there's some stuff going on so yeah."  
"Hey is Tomoyo here yet? I wanna knoe what happened to that girl after she beat Meiling's ass!" Kristina asked. She turned her attention to Sakura. "Hey I heard Meiling confronted you!"  
Sakura was suprised. *Wow. Word travels around here fast.* "Um.. yeah..."  
"Meiling is stupid!" Angela said. "She must've been PMSing that day because I kinda think she went over board on the 'fronting."  
  
Sakura was still curious of some things. "Hey Angela... Does Tomoyo hate Meiling or something?"  
Angela looked at with the where-have-you-been look but she remembered that Sakura was new. "Oh no one told you?! Tomoyo and Meiling have been enemies for the longest time! Ever since they came to this school, they've been at each other's throat."  
Nicole interrupted their conversation. "Meiling thinks that Tomoyo stole her ex-boyfriend Matt away from her and now that Meiling has been hanging out with DP, she thinks she's all hardcore."  
  
Sakura nodded. *Wow and to think that they used to be friends back in Japan.*  
  
Marissa nodded. "Personally, I think Meiling is just a big fat ass wanna-be filipino chick! I really hate her personality. But she got a really fine ass boyfriend!!!"  
  
Sakura knew they were talking about Syaoran. *He is cute... Wait Sakura! What are you talking about? You should be moving on by now!*  
  
Marissa looked at Sakura. "Hey Sakura did you see Meiling's boyfriend!?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"My gosh don't you think he is so fine!?"  
Sakura hesitated to answer that question. *Well Sakura... What do you think?* "He's okay..."  
Soon all 8 girls were staring at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" they all said in unison.  
Sakura sweatdropped.   
  
Kristina then spotted Tomoyo coming their way. "Hey Tomoyo!!!!!! Did you kick her ass or what?!!!"  
Tomoyo had a smile on her face. "Oh Hell Yeah I did!!"  
Apple gave her a high five. "Oh you go chick!"  
Alexis came over to her and hugged her. "Yeah, Now thats how I taught you how to box!"  
Tomoyo laughed. "Your hilarious Alexis! Oh I see you've met my best friend you guys!"  
"Yeah! I introduced her to our group! Hey Sakura you want to join are Elusive group?" asked Angela.  
"Yeah! Be one of us! Don't worry you don't get jumped juss to get in! We juss approve or disapprove!" replied Kristina  
"C'mon Sakura! Be one of us please?!!" asked Tomoyo  
"Yeah... Please?!!" asked the whole group in unison.  
"Um... okay sure! Why not?!" replied Sakura with a smile on her face.  
"Okay then its settled then! Your an official Elusive Lady! Welcome to Elusive!" said Mel. "Now pick a color."  
"A color...?" asked Sakura thinking that she didn't hear things right.  
"Yeah a color. Every Lady has their own theme color! Mine's is red, Alexis's is baby blue, Tomoyo's is lavender, Angela's is yellow, Apple's is orange, Nicole's is blue, Kristina's is white, Jennifer's is black, and Marissa's is turqouise. So what's yours?"  
"Hmm... I'll have pink!"  
Mel smiled, "Good choice. Now my brother will make you a shirt with your name on it."  
"Okay cool!"  
  
#BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP#  
  
"Hey Sakura what do you have first period?" asked Tomoyo  
"Well... I have History."  
"Hey thats the same as all of us!! C'mon let's go!" said Angela.  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
Meiling was walking with a DP girl when she saw Sakura. She glared at her. "Damn I just want to beat her ass up!"  
"Calm down chick! Who are you talking about?" asked the DP girl, who's name was Silvyia.  
"That girl in the pink bagpack!"  
"Oh, well if you ever decided to jump her, I got your back!"  
"Thanks Silvyia!"  
Meiling then spotted her boyfriend walking. "Hey I have to go. I'll talk to you later!"  
"Okay bye!"  
"Bye! Hey Syaoran!"  
Syaoran looked back and saw Meiling. *Not now... and I was just about to go talk to Sakura.* "Oh hey Meiling..."  
Meiling noticed the sadness in Syaoran's eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?"  
"No nothing is wrong. C'mon let's go sit down."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling sat near his group. Across Syaoran's group was Elusive. Sakura watched them as they talked and laughed together. *That should be me...* she started to squeeze her soda can so hard that it burst. It wasn't even opened. Soon the group started to stare at her. "hehehehehehe.... oops..."  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
Soon Kristina started to talk. "Hey are you guys going to Randy's party? Elusive has been invited."  
"Let's go!!!!" Nicole eagerly said.  
"Oh yeah, Sakura we forgot to tell you. Nicole has a big crush on Randy so you can't claim him!" said Angela.  
"Um.. okay..." mumbled Sakura. "Who do you guys like anyways so I know who not to like!"  
"Well...." Apple started. "I'm going out with Reggie, Angela's going out with John, Tomoyo's going out with Matt, Nicole likes Randy, Marissa likes James, Alexia likes AJ, Mel likes RJ, Jennifer likes Andrew, and Kristina likes Mark."  
Sakura's eyes were spinning anime style since there were so many names to memorize. Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry Sakura! You'll get it! They all hang out with Syaoran so it's easy to tell them apart."  
Sakura, still light headed from all the names that were mentioned, nodded her head.  
"So are we going or not?!" asked Nicole, getting annoyed.  
"I'm only going if Andrew is going!" replied Jennifer.  
"Well, he might if he's one of Randy's friends" Marissa pointed out.  
"Well then it's settled!" Angela said. "We're going to Randy's party tonight!"  
"Tonight...?" Sakura asked politely.  
"Yeah... Can you go? Please Sakura! Please go!" pleaded Tomoyo.  
"Um... I don't know...." *Syaoran might be there... with Meiling* She shuddered at the thought.  
"PLEASE!!!" Apple said in a baby voice giving puppy dog eyes. Apple was always good at those kinds of things.  
Sakura gave in. "Oh alright..."  
  
~*At Sakura's house 15 minutes before the party*~  
  
"Kero!!!! What should I wear to the party?!" Another strip of clothing was tossed outside of her walk in closet. Her room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere. Kero was getting tired of Sakura's yelling and complaining so he went inside the closet.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.  
Soon Kero came out with a pink tanktop that said Goddess on it, white flaired jeans, and pink Saucony's to match with her blouse. "There! This is what you should wear! Happy now?!" Kero said as he put his little hands on his waist.  
Sakura examined the outfit first. She then clapped with joy. "It's... perfect!"  
She changed into her outfit when she noticed something.  
"KERO!!! What should I do with my hair?!" she said as she went into the bathroom and started brushing and spraying her hair.  
Kero fell over anime style.  
  
~*At the Party*~  
  
Techno music was playing full blast as ravers went to the dance floor. (Or should I say garage floor?)  
Sakura was sitting down with Tomoyo as the other Elusive girls went over to check out the ravers.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in concern. "You still love Li don't you?"  
Sakura gave a surprised look at Tomoyo. *I never could hide anything from her* "What makes you say that?"  
"By the way you look at him." she simply replied. "I noticed the look. It was the same look you gave him 2 years ago when you guys started going out."  
Sakura sighed. "I just can't get over him Tomoyo. It's so hard! I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me back. But I guess not. I guess that was just puppy love..." she said getting teary eyed again.  
"Sakura... that was not puppy love. What you and Li had was pure love. I know its still there. He just has to discover it again like he did before."  
"But why not sooner?! Tomoyo, I still love him..."  
"Sakura, right now you can't have love..."  
Sakura was shocked. Why was her best friend saying this. "Tomoyo how do you know?!"  
"Because...." she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked deep into those emerald eyes. "Love is not love, until someone recieves it."  
Sakura looked down in disappointment. "Yeah... I guess your right."  
Tomoyo gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry Sakura. If you guys were destined to be together, you'll get back with him. Trust me."  
"I hope your right Tomoyo..."  
"hehe I'm always right!" Tomoyo stated adding a little sarcasim to her voice. Both girls giggled.  
  
Soon the techno music stopped playing. Randy stood near the DJ so he could get everyone's attention. "Okay people! It's time for Dancing Destiny!" Some people cheered and some people groaned.  
"Hey Tomoyo whats that?" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo gave her a sly look. "Well... The guys have to pic a girl's name out of a hat. Whoever they get they have to slow dance with her in every slow song. Sounds fun doesn't it?"  
"Um..... I guess" she replied.  
Soon guys came up to Randy who had the hat and started drawing out names. Some guys groaned, some smiled, and some just shrugged it off. Syaoran put his hand inside the hat and pulled the paper out. He unfolded it. His eyes widened. He looked straight over to the girl with aurburn her and emerald eyes. Sakura got that gaze and stared at him, asking who he got with her eyes. He whispered... "Sakura...."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! I just love cliffhangers!! Well I don't like it when other people use it but I like it when I do! Anywayz if you want Chapter 3 Review for the next part! I told you it was going to get interesting.... 


	4. Chapter three: Forgiving You

Hey there people!! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I had school... and um... I was reading other people's fanfics. This chapter is kinda short. Thank you for reviewing my story! You love me!! You really love me! j/k! I have Chapter 3 up!! hehe well yeah duh! Yeah! Okay anyways I have a song in this one. I recommend you listen to the song as you read this chapter... It sets the mood! The song is called I'll Be Loving You Forever by Damage. Okay on with the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon the techno music stopped playing. Randy stood near the DJ so he could get everyone's attention. "Okay people! It's time for Dancing Destiny!" Some people cheered and some people groaned.  
"Hey Tomoyo whats that?" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo gave her a sly look. "Well... The guys have to pic a girl's name out of a hat. Whoever they get they have to slow dance with her in every slow song. Sounds fun doesn't it?"  
"Um..... I guess" she replied.  
Soon guys came up to Randy who had the hat and started drawing out names. Some guys groaned, some smiled, and some just shrugged it off. Syaoran put his hand inside the hat and pulled the paper out. He unfolded it. His eyes widened. He looked straight over to the girl with aurburn her and emerald eyes. Sakura got that gaze and stared at him, asking who he got with her eyes. He whispered... "Sakura...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter 3: Forgiving You  
By: OneWeIrDmOnKeY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT, DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura! (::sniff,sniff:: I juss have to keep on wishing, thats all...) So don't sue me! I'm a very poor girl who just happened to own an expensive computer okay?  
  
Sakura eyes widened as Syaoran made his through the crowd towards her. Sakura took deep breaths and her heart was pounding every second. *Oh my gosh... He picked me... What am I going to do* Then she heard another voice in her mind. *You go slow dance with him duh!!!*  
Her body started to tremble as he walked closer and closer to her. His eyes were staring right at her. His body was trembling also. Sakura saw this. *He's nervous too...*  
He held out his hand. Sakura looked at it and then back up at Syaoran. His amber eyes locked with her emerald eyes. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity looking at each other deep in the eyes. Sakura was blushing an interesting shade of red and so was Syaoran. Syaoran's head then look down. But the second later he felt a soft hand touched his. He looked at his hand to find Sakura's hand in his. She smiled at him. He led Sakura to the dance floor as the music started.  
  
~*I'll be loving you forever*~  
~*Deep inside my heart i know you'll leave me never*~  
~*Even if you took my heart*~  
~*And tore it apart*~  
~*I would love you still forever*~  
  
Syaoran gently wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. They soon started swaying back and forth and back and forth every so slowly. Sakura gave a little smile inside. *This feeling again... Why do I love this feeling so much?* Sakura didn't notice but Syaoran was giving a little smile too. It was very small to let Meiling even notice. Syaoran breathed in the aroma of sakura blossoms. *She smells so good... I never got tired of that smell...* He pulled Sakura towards him more. She could feel him pulling her to him. *But Syaoran... You have a girlfriend...* Soon tears were developing in her eyes. She wiped them away but wiping her eyes across Syaoran's shirt. She breathed in his scent. *Oh Syaoran, I love you so much...*  
  
~*You are the sun*~  
~*You are my life*~  
~*And your the last thing on my mind*~  
~*before I go to sleep at night*~  
~*Your always around*~  
~*When I'm in need*~  
~*When trouble is on my mide*~  
~*You put my soul at ease*~  
  
~*There is no one in this world*~  
~*Who can love me like you do*~  
~*So many reasons that I*~  
~*Wanna spend forever with you*~  
  
~*I'll be loving you forever*~  
~*Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never*~  
~*Even if you took my heart*~  
~*And tore it apart*~  
~*I would love you still forever*~  
  
Meiling was dancing with James on the dance floor. She could see the smile on Sakura's face and Syaoran and Sakura danced in the middle of the dance floor. *Syaoran, I know your loving every minute of that dance...* She laid her head on James' shoulder and 2 tears came falling down her ruby eyes. *I can feel him... He's slipping away from me...* Soon more tears started coming down her face. She clutched James' shirt. James' could feel Meiling's grip getting tighter. He started to stroke Meiling's hair as she trembled in his arms. A slight blush crept up on Meiling's face. Then her ruby eyes glared at the girl in pink. *Sakura... you'll regret ever falling in love with Syaoran.*  
  
~*We've had our fun*~  
~*And we've made mistakes*~  
~*But who would guess a long that road*~  
~*We learn to give and take*~  
~*It's so much more than I could have dreamed*~  
~*You make loving you so easy for me*~  
  
~*There is no one in this world*~  
~*Who could love me like you do*~  
~*That is the reason that I*~  
~*Wanna share forever with you*~  
  
~*I'll be loving you forever*~  
~*Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never*~  
~*Even if you took my heart*~  
~*And tore it apart*~  
~*I would love you still forever*~  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, imagining that this was heaven. What more could he ask for? *Wait... Syaoran... You have a girlfriend.* He looked to his right soldier to find a beautiful angel by his side. *Sakura... I still love you... Forgive me if I hurt you in anyway.*  
  
~*Cause this is a world where lovers often go astray*~  
~*But if we love each other*~  
~*We won't go that way*~  
~*So put your doubts aside*~  
~*Two out of days we'll make it right*~  
~*Cause I love you forever*~  
~*No one can tear us apart*~  
  
~*I'll be loving you forever*~  
~*Deep inside your heart you'll leave me never*~  
~*Even if you took my heart*~  
~*And tore it apart*~  
~*I would love you still forever*~  
  
Sakura was about to let go when Syaoran whispered, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" His husky voice made Sakura go weak at the knees. She loved it when he did that. She faced him and nodded her head. Syaoran led her to the backyard. The backyard was beautiful. It had a pool and lights were everywhere. (Think She's All That backyard, and you got it!)  
Sakura looked at him. "So... what did you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Sakura... I..." Sakura could feel the hurt in his voice. *Something is wrong with him*  
"What is it Syaoran?"  
"Sakura... I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry? For what?" She didn't really have to ask that question. But she wanted to know if he truly knew why he was sorry.  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you when I said I was going out with Meiling."  
"That's it?" she said looking disappointed. *You don't know what else?!*  
"What else?"  
"Syaoran... I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!! But that was a lie! Maybe everything you told me was a lie! And to think that I believed you! I believed all your damn lies!" Sakura started to break down and cry. "You didn't write or call! You didn't even tell me that you moved over here! What kind of person are you?! Are you that kind of person that just forgets everything that happens in the past and just moves on and not caring what other people think?! That's really cold hearted Syaoran!"  
Syaoran was getting angry. Sakura didn't know what pain he had during those times he was without her. She didn't know at all. "Sakura how can you say that?!! You don't even know what the hell has happened to me! My family cut all connections between me and you! My heart ached so much to call you or write to you but my family would always make me do something to keep me busy! And all those things I said about loving you was true!! Sakura, I never knew what love was until you came into my life..."  
Syaoran came over and hugged Sakura while she weeped in his embrace. "I'm sorry Sakura, for all the things I did that pained you."  
"Why are you going out with Meiling?"  
"My family forced me to asking her out." He said in an imitating way, "Since you're going to marry her anyway why don't you start small like asking her out."  
Sakura giggled. "Syaoran, I'm sorry for being so histerical before. I was just so mad..."  
He then asked, "Can we start over again? Can we just be really good friends from now on and forget this whole thing ever happened?"  
She wiped her tears away and showed a 500 watt smile. "Sure Syaoran." *But I would like to be something more...*  
They started to talk and reminisce on cardcaptoring moments.  
  
~*A week later...*~  
  
A week has past and Sakura has gotten pretty used to the ghetto school, the ghetto talk, and the ghetto style by now. She and Syaoran have been hanging out more also. Every lunch and passing period they would walk together and tell each other their inside jokes and laugh. They were best friends basically.  
  
One day Sakura was doing her math homework in class when the teacher called Sakura up to his desk. "Sakura... When you were back in Japan have you been studying Polynomials and Monomials at that time? (A/N my gosh i'm on that subject in math and its so stupid!! It doesn't even make sense!)  
"Um.. No Mr. Mirch. Why?"  
"Because on the last homework you barely got anything right..."  
"Oh... Am I that bad... hehehe" she said sweatdropping.  
"Sakura do you want to stay on Honors Algebra?"  
"Yes I do..." *Because Syaoran is here*  
"Well... The best thing to do is to give you a tutor. Maybe that will help you."  
"Um... okay..."  
"Syaoran, can you please come here for a second?"  
Sakura's eyes widened. *Whoa... Syaoran?? My tutor?!*  
"Yeah Mr. Mirch?"  
"Will you be Sakura's tutor for about 2 weeks?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a pathetic look in a good way. Sakura got angry and showed him the fist. He then smirked. "Okay I'll do it." Sakura smiled in satisfaction.  
The teacher looked at them with a weird look. *Hey... Is there something going on between those two??* "Would you like to start today?"  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah sure!"  
"Alrite then... Thank you"  
Syaoran and Sakura did they're little hand shake and went back to their seats.(Hehe I made them have there little own hand shake thing! Isn't that juss adorable!) Angela looked at the two of them. So did John. "Hey I think Syaoran and Sakura are just a little more then friends, don't you?"   
Angela nodded. "Yeah I do... Hey we should hook them up!"  
"Yeah we should... But remember he's going out with the bitch!"  
"Oh yeah I forgot about what's her face. Oh well, we can find some way to make Syaoran break up with Meiling! It's not like they were meant to be. Now those two... Love was made for them." Angela and John looked at the 'soon to be' couple. They were laughing at this one joke that Syaoran popped up.  
  
One of the DP girls, named Helen, looked at the two. She gave a smirk. *Oh that bitch is going to die if Meiling ever finds out that Sakura is flirtin with her man.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So... How was that? Wasn't the song just so sweet! The lyrics are very touching! Okay now are you people happy?! I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time! Well I don't call it a cliffhanger. Man I just noticed that my school is so ghetto! hahahahaha Oh well i'm gonna leave that school soon anyway! Well review people! Please!! I know this chapter is short... SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  



	5. Chapter four: A New Feeling

Hey there people!! I didn't get as much reviews in chapter 3 as I did in chapter 4. ::sniff:: Oh well!!! Time to move on! Here's the 4th chapter!!! Yes I made this a little longer! Thanks to ~*~Starlight Princess~*~ for the special idea!!! I think it adds more drama!! Don't you?! hehe okay well thanks again! Okay!! Well thanks to the people that did review my fic! On with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time on A New Place...  
  
Syaoran gave her a pathetic look in a good way. Sakura got angry and showed him the fist. He then smirked. "Okay I'll do it." Sakura smiled in satisfaction.  
The teacher looked at them with a weird look. *Hey... Is there something going on between those two??* "Would you like to start today?"  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah sure!"  
"Alrite then... Thank you"  
Syaoran and Sakura did they're little hand shake and went back to their seats.(Hehe I made them have there little own hand shake thing! Isn't that juss adorable!) Angela looked at the two of them. So did John. "Hey I think Syaoran and Sakura are just a little more then friends, don't you?"   
Angela nodded. "Yeah I do... Hey we should hook them up!"  
"Yeah we should... But remember he's going out with the bitch!"  
"Oh yeah I forgot about what's her face. Oh well, we can find some way to make Syaoran break up with Meiling! It's not like they were meant to be. Now those two... Love was made for them." Angela and John looked at the 'soon to be' couple. They were laughing at this one joke that Syaoran popped up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter 4: A New Feeling  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! I only own the other characters in this fic and the plot! So don't sue me!  
  
It was another typical day at the junior high school. It was first period and as usual the Elusive Ladies (AKA: EL) were trying to figure out where they should go this friday afternoon since it was their tradition to go out every friday.  
  
"How about the teen center?" suggested Jennifer.  
"No! Its so boring there! Hardly anybody goes there!" protested Marissa.  
"Fine then smart ass! What do you think we should do?!" Jennifer said putting her hands on her waist.  
"I dunno" replied Marissa.  
"Oh see! That's what I thought!" Jennifer said putting a satisfied look on her face.  
The girls giggled. Then Tomoyo thought of something simple. "Hey lets kick it at my house afterschool. Its been a long time since we've practiced right?"  
"Yeah, I know..." everyone said.  
"Uh, what practice?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, dance practice!" said Apple.  
"Dance practice?"  
"Yeah, We play DDR to practice dancing. Its also a good way to loose weight!"  
"What's DDR?"  
  
Soon everything became quiet and people started to give Sakura the where-have-you-been look. Crickets started to chirp. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Hey! She's new to this country!" Tomoyo screamed.  
Everyone in class looked at each other and said, "OHHHHHH!" and went back to their business.  
"Hey Sakura shouldn't you know DDR since DDR originated from Japan? It's a video game. You have to like step on these panels that light up and stuff! It's really fun." asked Kristina.  
"Well... I'm not really a video game freak." *And Kero never nagged me to get this video game. Probably because he wouldn't be able to reach the panels*  
"Don't worry Sakura!" Alexia put an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "You'll be a DDR freak like us when you start playing it!"  
"Um.. okay" she said, putting a nice smile on her face.  
  
"Attention class! We have a new student joing us this year!" said the teacher.  
The kid was facing the teacher. He had slick raven hair. He wore baggy khakis and an Adidas windbreaker. He turned around to reveal the most gorgeous eyes ever. He had ocean blue orbs that shined so bright. He had glasses on.  
"Hey who's the hot boy?!" screamed Mel.  
"Everyone this is..."  
"Eriol?!" Sakura screamed.  
"Oh hello Sakura. Nice to see you again!"  
Every girl in class moaned. "Damn it! How does Sakura know all these hot guys?!" asked one DP girl who was obviously jealous of her.  
  
~*After First period*~  
  
"Hello Sakura. How are you doing?!" Eriol gave her a smile.  
"I'm fine Eriol."  
"I can see that your still as beautiful as ever."  
Sakura blushed a light shade of red at the comment.  
"So what are you doing here in San Diego?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh..... Nothing!" Eriol replied with a gleam in his eye.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The phone was ringing in the house. A hand pick it up. "Hello?" the person asked.  
  
"Hello, Eriol?"  
  
"Oh Hello Tomoyo"  
  
"Hi Eriol. Um.. I kind of need your help here in San Diego."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"It's Sakura. Syaoran and Meiling are here and they're going out. Now that Sakura is here, I was wondering if..."  
  
"You were wondering if I could come to San Diego so I could make Syaoran jealous so he could break up with Meiling and ask Sakura out before its too late. Am I right or am I right?"  
  
"Thanks Eriol! I knew you would understand!"  
  
"No problem Tomoyo! See you soon"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
(click)  
  
(click)  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"So Eriol what do you have 2nd period?" Sakura asked.  
"I have... Science and you?"  
"Oh I have the same thing. C'mon we can walk together." She smiled. Then she just recognized something. *Syaoran is in that class too. He'll get so pissed off to see Eriol walking with me in class.*  
Sakura opened the door to the classroom. She walked in to see Syaoran near the door. She greeted him with a smile and a high-five. He then saw a boy coming in after her. He immediatly recognized the boy and started to glare. "What in the world are you doing here?!!!" he shouted.  
Eriol smiled. "Nice to see you too Syaoran." Then Eriol walked away to go see the teacher.  
  
Syaoran went to his seat. Sakura was seating right next to him. "Please... Sakura..." he stuttered with his hands over his face.  
"What is it Syaoran?" she looked at him with worry.  
"Tell me this is all just a crazy dream..." he said then grabbed her by the shoulders. "It is!! Isn't it?!"  
"Um... Sorry Syaoran but he really is here."  
"No......" he then covered his face and laid down on the table.  
"Aw..." she patted Syaoran's back. "It'll be alright"  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
Meiling was sitting next to Syaoran when EL came up to Syaoran's group. Meiling glared at Sakura. "What are YOU doing here, Kinomoto?!" she asked.  
"Well... Uh..." she started.  
"We have practice again." finished Angela.  
"Oh where?" asked John  
"At Tomoyo's house. Don't be afraid to come! We know we can kick your guys' butt anyday but you don't have to be scared of loosing." Angela said.  
"Is that a challenge?!" John asked.  
"You bet it is!" Angela replied.  
"I thought they were going out?" Sakura asked while she was looking at the arguing couple.  
"They are... It's just their relationship is a little different then most couples..." Nicole says.  
"So are you guys coming or not?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Of course we are!" everyone said except for Syaoran.  
"Syaoran what about you?"  
"Yeah I'm going."  
"Okay..."  
"I'm coming to!" said Meiling.  
"Uh... no your not" Nicole exclaimed.  
"And why not?!"  
"Because E.L and J.K.D (Junior Krazy Dancers. It's Syaoran's group) are allowed! No one else."  
"Fine!!" she said giving Nicole a glare.  
"Don't get all pissy just cuz you can't go to our practice!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!!"  
"That's it!! I can't take you no more!" Nicole ran over to Meiling so she could slap the heck out of her (I'm trying not to use as much cuss words as I did before.) But Sakura grabbed Nicole by the waist before she could take a good swing at Meiling's face. Syaoran held Meiling back as well.  
"Come on Sakura!! Let me go!! I need to slap that tramp just once so I could feel better!"  
"Nicole calm down!!"  
Meiling was furious. "Oh hell no you just did not call me a tramp you bitch!" She tried to struggle out of Syaoran's grasp but Syaoran was too strong. "Calm down Meiling!"  
"That bitch called me a tramp!" Syaoran led Meiling away from E.L. "Come on. Let's find you a quiet place to calm down."  
  
When Meiling and Syaoran were gone, Nicole let all her anger out. (Sorry for these cuss words that are coming up!) "ERRRR!!! That little stupid bitch!! There is something really messed up about that little tramp! All I fucken said was that she couldn't go to our practice and now she's being all bitchy because of that!! ERR I HATE HER GUTS!!!"  
Sakura then patted her on the back. "You feel better now?"  
"Yes... I do!" Then Nicole put a smile on her face.  
"Hehe... Your funny Nicole." Sakura giggled.  
"I'm not funny! I'm hilarious! hahaha" E.L. started to laugh.  
  
~*At Tomoyo's*~  
  
"So who wants to go first?" asked Tomoyo.  
Angela put 2 dollars on the floor. "I bet 2 bucks! Okay now who wants to challenge me?!"  
Soon John stood up and put 2 bucks on the floor as well. "Me... Prepare to loose my girlfriend."  
"In your dreams, boyfriend!"  
Soon the music started. Tomoyo chose 'Boom Boom Dollar' since this was the first game. The couple was bouncing up and down. Angela's hair, which was up, was now starting to fall down from dancing too much. Both of them were really good. They didn't miss any arrow. Soon the music ended and both players were panting really hard. They waited for the results. Angela won.  
"Haha! In your face" she said, waving four dollars in the air which she just won.  
"Nice game." John said as he hugged his girlfriend who hugged him back.  
"Please!! Get a room!!!" RJ said. Everyone agreed.  
"Okay who's next?!" asked RJ.  
  
15 minutes has past and so far Kristina was winning since she won the most money. Soon Sakura came out from another room that she had been practicing in. "Your done?!" everyone said in unison.  
"Uh... yeah... Is that a problem?" she asked.  
"No, its juss that no one has ever learned most of the songs under 15 minutes. Are you sure that you haven't played this game before." Andrew asked.  
"Um... I'm sure. I guess I'm a fast learner thats all!" She gave a smile.  
"So Sakura... Let's see you do Hero." James suggested.  
"Okay sure..."  
"Oh but you need an opponent. And you have to bet 2 bucks against that opponent." James said.  
"Syaoran, you haven't played yet. Why don't you play against Sakura?"  
"Sure okay... That 4 bucks is mine Sakura..."  
"Is that a challenge Syaoran?!"  
"You bet it is!"  
"Fine... We'll see who get's the four dollars"  
"Ooh... you guys are very competitive." Randy shouted because the music was very loud.  
Tomoyo smiled. She remembered all those times they've competed against each other *They've always been competitive.*  
Soon the music started and Syaoran and Sakura started to dance. Syaoran was very good. Sakura was very good too for a beginner. *It's a good thing that I've been practicing this song in the room. I love this song. It kind of reminds me of Syaoran.*  
  
~*A la de da da you are my hero*~  
~*A la de da da Oh...*~  
~*A la de da da you are my hero*~  
~*A la de da da hero*~  
  
~*In the middle of the night*~  
~*A hero comes to rescue*~  
~*He's so fine*~  
~*I'm gonna make you mine*~  
~*Being sincere*~  
~*I know his heart is beating*~  
~*Just for me*~  
~*Only for me*~  
  
~*But at the break of dawn he is gone*~  
~*The windows carry him away*~  
~*Like a comet on a sky he will return*~  
~*Someday*~  
  
~*Your my hero*~  
~*I love you*~  
~*And all I want to know is if you love me too*~  
~*Your my hero*~  
~*I like you*~  
~*I want you to take me away and make my dreams come true*~  
  
The song ended. Sakura and Syaoran were panting hard. Syaoran was concentrating really hard on the arrows but Sakura memorized them all. She was thinking more of Syaoran. She remembered when he came to her side to protect her from evil. *Syaoran, your my hero* She looked over at Syaoran. His eyes were fixed on the screen, waiting for the results. His chestnut hair was covering his eyes but Sakura could still see those amber orbs. *Those eyes... No wonder I fell for him a long time ago.* Then another voice interrupted her thoughts *Your still falling woman!* *Huh? Where did that come from?* Soon Syaoran turned his head to face Sakura. He noticed that Sakura was looking at him. Sakura turned to the screen and blushed. So did Syaoran. *Do I still have feelings for her?* *Of course you do silly!* said another voice in Syaoran's head. *You knew you liked it when you were dancing against him/her. It felt like the old times? Didn't it?* the voice asked in both of their heads. *Yeah it did...* they thought in unison. They both felt warm inside since they were thinking of the past. When they used to rivals in card capturing and when both of them liked Yukito. Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled.  
"Hey whats so funny?" asked Jennifer.  
"Huh? What?" Both of them said, getting back to reality both of them looked at the screen. Sakura had won. "YEAH!! I'm 4 dollars richer!" she waved the 4 dollars right in front of Syaoran's face. "Now..... Who won the four bucks?!" Sakura cupped her ear so she could hear those sweet words come out of his mouth. Sakura knew how much Syaoran hated losing.  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
"Um... can you please say that louder Syaoran! I can't really hear you!" she leaned in more. She loved doing this to him.  
"YOU!!! Sakura won the game!" he said with an annoyed voice.  
"Aw.. Syaoran! Your so nice to admit it!" She gave him a pat on the head.  
Syaoran glared at her then sweatdropped. *Anything for you Sakura...*  
  
~*Sakura's house*~  
  
She had just got home and ran upstairs. She passed Touya's room which still had the sign on top of his door. She popped a vein. She glared at the sign ^TOUYA'S ROOM! NO KAIJUU'S ALLOWED^ *Hmm... Onii-chan is not home...* She put on an evil face. She opened the door to find a neat room. She soon rubbed her hands evilly. She soon started to mess up the room. She threw clothes on the floor and messed up the bed. When she looked at it she nodded in satisfaction and closed the door. She ripped off the sign and threw it into the room. She then patted her hands and went into her room with a satisfied look.  
"Hey Kero..."  
"Hey Sakura! Where have you been?" he asked as he stuffed a Krispie Creme Donut in his mouth (Those are really good!! I'm craving for one right now...)  
"I was at Tomoyo's house. It was so fun. We played DDR! I versed Syaoran and I beat him! It was funny! You should've seen his face! He was..."  
"Sakura... why don't you just tell the boy you like him?!"  
"Tell who?" she asked as she picked up a Krispie Creme Donut.  
"Syaoran!!! DUH!!!"  
"HOE??!! SYAORAN?!! What are you talking about Kero?  
"I'm talking about you liking him! Everyday you come home to tell me what happened with you and Syaoran that day. It's obvious! You love the darn guy!  
"Kero! How can you say that?"  
"Sakura... Please don't be blind for once!"  
"Okay I do like him..."  
"Ahem..."  
"Fine I love him... But Kero.... He's going out with Meiling..."  
"So! It's just Meiling!"  
"Hey even though Meiling is stubborn and obnoxious (sorry i dunno how to spell) she still has feelings Kero!  
"Golly Sakura... You have a soft spot for everyone."  
  
Soon Sakura and Kero heard a loud scream from across the hall. "KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sakura's eyes widened. *He's home already?* "Hoe....."  
"Sakura..." Kero stared at her. "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing... I just thought his room should be rearranged so I did it for him..." she replied giving an evil smile as she walked over to lock her door.  
  
~*At School*~  
  
It past a week already. Syaoran has been "eyeing" Sakura for the longest time but when he looked at Sakura, Eriol was always near her, laughing and Sakura hitting him playfully. *I swear to God I hate him* Tomoyo was walking with her boyfriend, Matt when she spotted Syaoran glaring at Eriol. She knew this was her cue. She waved bye to her boyfriend and ran up to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran!" she said in a happy tone.  
"WHAT?!!!" Syaoran screamed as he glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was surprised with his new greeting.  
"Sorry Tomoyo I didn't mean to scream at you..."  
She gave a smile. "It's okay Syaoran! I can see that you were observing something." She looked at Sakura and Eriol. Eriol saw Tomoyo and winked at her. She knew what to do.  
"Aw.... Look at Sakura and Eriol!!!!" Syaoran looked up to see both of them laughing.  
"Eriol was always the gentlemen. He's so handsome and he has the personality to go along with it! I don't know any girl that doesn't like him." Soon Syaoran glared at Eriol *I can be like that too, If Sakura ever wanted me to be like that...*  
Soon Tomoyo could hear little snarles from Syaoran. *It's working...*  
"Hey can you imagin them ever going out?!" That's when Syaoran broke his lead pencil. He gripped it so hard that it broke into, not 2, but into thousands of pieces. You could see the fire in his eyes and steam coming from his head. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a confused look on her face. She always knew how to act. *That broke him...* "Syaoran.... Don't tell me you have feelings for Sakura!"  
"What about Sakura?"  
"You like her don't you? No, let me rephrase that! You still LOVE her don't you?!"  
Syaoran looked down in defeat. "I never could hide anything from you Tomoyo."  
She giggled. "Nothing can get passed me! Here's some advice." She put an arm around Syaoran's shoulders. He looked at Tomoyo. "You better tell her how you feel soon!! Or else it will be too late!" she said pointing straight at Eriol.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So..... What did you think? GOOD?? BAD?? NOT WORTH READING?? NOT EVEN WORTH YOUR TIME?? BORING LIKE HECK? WHAT?? I need to know! And the only way to know is if you REVIEW and tell me what you think! C'mon!! Be a nice person and review for me!! I love you forever if you review!! You could say anything!! You could juss put one word in there and i'll still appreciate it! I really like hearing from you guys. You guys are the reason why I want to write more! Okay i'm being cheesy now and i don't like being cheesy! Okay IF YOU READ THIS, THEN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!! ITS THE RULE!!! J/K...  



	6. Chapter five: Saying Sorry

Hello there peoples!!! THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY *WONDERFUL* STORY!! (Well this story isn't that great but yeah...) Well... I have nothing else to say I think so yeah! I'll end this intro short and go right to the fic! Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not one of my best subjects!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sorry Tomoyo I didn't mean to scream at you..."  
She gave a smile. "It's okay Syaoran! I can see that you were observing something." She looked at Sakura and Eriol. Eriol saw Tomoyo and winked at her. She knew what to do.  
"Aw.... Look at Sakura and Eriol!!!!" Syaoran looked up to see both of them laughing.  
"Eriol was always the gentlemen. He's so handsome and he has the personality to go along with it! I don't know any girl that doesn't like him." Soon Syaoran glared at Eriol *I can be like that too, If Sakura ever wanted me to be like that...*  
Soon Tomoyo could hear little snarles from Syaoran. *It's working...*  
"Hey can you imagin them ever going out?!" That's when Syaoran broke his lead pencil. He gripped it so hard that it broke into, not 2, but into thousands of pieces. You could see the fire in his eyes and steam coming from his head. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a confused look on her face. She always knew how to act. *That broke him...* "Syaoran.... Don't tell me you have feelings for Sakura!"  
"What about Sakura?"  
"You like her don't you? No, let me rephrase that! You still LOVE her don't you?!"  
Syaoran looked down in defeat. "I never could hide anything from you Tomoyo."  
She giggled. "Nothing can get passed me! Here's some advice." She put an arm around Syaoran's shoulders. He looked at Tomoyo. "You better tell her how you feel soon!! Or else it will be too late!" she said pointing straight at Eriol.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter 5: Saying Sorry  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!! Clamp and Kodansha does.... So... yeah do sue okay?!  
  
*Is it that hard to do? All you have to do is walk up to her, say what you have to say, and leave! It's that simple... No, its not. I can never be that simple. Not when I'm talking with HER! She makes everything into a big deal! But you have to do it.... For Sakura* Syaoran's amber eyes were staring into space. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into Meiling.  
"Oh Syaoran!! Are you alright? I'm sorry..." Ruby eyes were filled with worry as Syaoran's eyes swirled around anime style and a big lump began to develop on his head.  
*Everything is so blurry... Who's that?* As his eyes came into focus, he found a girl with long raven hair and ruby eyes staring right at him.  
"MEILING!!" He got up and blushed for being so clumsy.  
"Um... yeah... Hi to you too Syaoran."  
"...."  
"Syaoran, are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hit you that hard in the head??"  
"Um... Meiling we kinda need to talk"  
Meiling was scared. The serious tone he was giving gave Meiling a chill down her spine. "Yes Syaoran?"  
He hesitated knowing what Meiling would do if he say something wrong. "Meiling I don't think its gonna work..."  
"What do you mean 'work'" Meiling eyes were gathering tears from every word Syaoran was saying. *Are you saying you want to break up with me?*  
"I mean us. I don't think it will work out."  
Meiling stood there speechless. Tears were running down her face like rivers. She stood there, looking straight at Syaoran, disappointment written all over her pale face. Silence fell upon them both. "So are you saying you want to break up with me?!" Meiling shouted, breaking the silence.  
"Um... I'm sorry Meiling but..." He was scared on what to say after. "y.....y..." he started then ended with "yeah"  
She was outraged. You could see the fire developing in those ruby eyes of hers. *It's that Kinomoto Girl!!* "Fine Syaoran!!! I see how it is! You just want to break up with me so you could go out with Kinomoto!! RIGHT?!!"  
"Meiling... I...."  
"Oh shut up Syaoran! You know thats the reason! You don't have to lie about it! Look I have to go now. See you around Syaoran!" She left before Syaoran could get another word in.  
  
*Syaoran! Why??? Why did you have to break my heart like this? If you still loved Kinomoto then why did you ask me out with the first place? I just don't get you sometimes.* Meiling's tears blocked her vision. But out in the view she could see a girl with aurburn her and emerald eyes with a big 500 watt smile on her pretty face. *SAKURA!!!* She glared at her. She soon started to walk towards her then she broke into a fast run. Sakura looked from the corner of her eye to find Meiling running straight at her. "Meiling... What are you... AH!!"  
Meiling pushed her against the locker. From the hard impact, Sakura fell right to the ground moaning and rolling on the floor, with her back in so much pain. She shot Meiling with an evil death glare. "Meiling what the hell is your problem?!!!!!!!!"  
Meiling looked down at her with tears still coming down her face. "How could you Kinomoto!!??"  
"How could I what?!!"  
"How could you steal Syaoran away from me?!! You just had to fall in love with him didn't you?!! BUT WHY HIM?!! You're already popular and you could've gotten any other guy that you wanted at this school! But you just had to pick Syaoran!! WHY?!!"  
"Meiling what the hell are you talking about?!! I did not steal Syaoran away from you!! I would never do that!!"  
"Thats bullshit! Syaoran broke up with me because of you!! It's all your damn fault!"   
  
Meiling then slapped Sakura in the face. Sakura's left cheek started turning red, like the color of blood. Sakura touched it. It stinged. Sakura felt the anger inside of herself grow and grow til she too, slapped Meiling in the face. Meiling was suprised from this. She got angry and soon she started fighting against Sakura. Meiling started to pull Sakura's hair and teared her clothes apart. Sakura started punching Meiling in the face and sooned kicked her in the legs. But Meiling didn't train Martial Arts for nothing. She kicked Sakura to the ground and she got ontop of her and slapped her face and punch her when she heard her name called out. "MEILING!!!!!!!!"  
She couldn't see from the millions of people that gathered around her to see the fight. But soon the little figure came into view. His amber eyes stared right at Meiling. Anger surged inside his body. Meiling could see this. His glare gave Meiling another chill down her spine. She got off Sakura and she stood up. Syaoran ran towards her and then stopped right in front of Meiling. Meiling stared down to see his hands were gathered up into a fist, ready to be unleashed at her. His breathing was hard and deep. He was trying to let all the anger out before he releases on Meiling. "Meiling what the hell is your problem?!!"  
Meiling's eyes widened. "Syaoran... I... I..."  
"You what Meiling?!!! Why did you have to go and beat up Sakura for?!!! She didn't do jackshit to you! Meiling say sorry right now!"  
"Hell no!!! Do you know how much pain she caused me ever since I met her in Japan!! You don't know Syaoran!! So don't tell me to say sorry when you don't even know what she has done to me!"  
"Meiling, what has gotten in to you!! You know you've gone too far and you know that Sakura never deserved this!! And you do not know at all how much pain you gave to Sakura!! All she wanted to do was be friends with you! But no!!!!!!! You just had to keep pushing her away and keep thinking she's you enemy. Your jealousy blinded you!! You could've had a really good friendship with Sakura!  
"That's not..."  
"It's true and you know it!!!"  
The last words that Meiling heard struck her hard. Was it true that her jealousy blinded her? Was is true that Sakura served more pain than she did. Meiling watched Syaoran as he made his way to Sakura. His face softened as he picked up Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist and held Sakura's arm around his shoulder. He walked away with Sakura around him. He stopped and turned back to find Meiling crying on her knees with her hands covering her face.  
  
~*At Syaoran's house*~  
  
Sakura lied there motionless. Soon she stirred. She took in a deep breath and soon the smell of autumn leaves overcame her. She felt warm inside. The scent soothed her. The blissful scent reminded her of something. Or maybe a someone... *Syaoran...* To her surprise she found Syaoran, leaning against the door with his arms folded and his eyes closed. She began to wonder. "Syaoran... What are you doing here?"  
He opened his eyes and stared straight at the confused girl. He smirked. "I live here Sakura..."  
She turned a light shade of pink. "Oh... Then what am I doing here?"  
"You got into a fight remember?" He walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair facing Sakura.  
Sakura pondered for a moment. She looked to the side and saw her reflection projecting before her. Her face were full of bruises and bandages. She got up but soon fell back down on the bed from the pain that surged inside her back. She then remembered what happened before. Syaoran ran over to her side. "You shouldn't be getting up. You have a big bruise on your back. You should rest for the rest of the day. You can go home later."  
Anger filled inside her. Meiling was the one that did this to her. Sakura didn't even know what made Meiling so upset. She did not deserve this. But she soon calmed down when Syaoran sat next to her. Being this close to him always made her troubles fly away. She could feel the warmth that Syaoran was projecting. She wanted to lean her head on his shoulder so bad. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her body to keep her away from harm. But she only knew that it was only a dream. A dream that was out of reach. "So Syaoran how did I get here?"  
"Well... After the fight you could barely walk so I helped you walk home. You were giving me the directions to your house but then you fell asleep on me so I just decided to carry you to my house since it was closer to where we were."  
"Oh..." Sakura's stomach then told her that it was time to eat by the little groul you could hear. She laughed sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Um... Do you have anything to eat?"  
Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles that only Sakura would see. It made her feel special. "As a matter of fact, I do. I was cooking some chicken soup after I bandaged you up. Do you wants some?"  
Sakura's mouth started to water. She could picture the delicious food sitting in front of her waiting to be fed into her mouth. Syaoran smirked. "I guess thats a yes."  
  
Syaoran soon came back with a tray with food. Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Fooooooooooooood..." she echoed. Syaoran laughed at the site he was seeing right now.  
Sakura moved her hand towards the fork and picked it up but then dropped it again. The pain moved from her back to her right arm. She winced in pain. "Here let me help you with that." Sakura's eyes widened but then agreed. Syaoran fed Sakura until the soup was gone. He smiled at her. She looked at him. "What are you smiling at?"  
"On nothing. You just look like a little baby thats all." He said in a baby-ish voice and pinch Sakura's cheek while he was laughing.  
"Hey! That's not funny." She pouted and folded her arms baby style. She looked up at Syaoran with those big emerald orbs of hers. Syaoran could feel his knees getting weak every minute. Her beauty was unique. But not only her outer features were beautiful, her inner features were just as beautiful. He loved the way his cherry blossom was always determined to do something. Whatever Sakura started, she'll finish it no matter how long it takes or how hard it is. He also loved her care-free attitude. It reminds him of the times when he wished he wasn't so uptight, but when he was around Sakura he didn't have to worry about that. But her clueless trait just made him love her even more.  
"Hey Syaoran?"  
He snapped back into reality. "Yeah Sakura?"  
"Did you break up with Meiling?"  
He shuddered from the memory that went across his mind. "Yes I did"  
"Why?"  
He hesitated to tell her. *It's because of you Sakura... But should I tell you now or is it too sudden?* "Ummm" Syaoran was turning red. He didn't know if he should tell Sakura his feelings for her now or later on.  
"Yes???? Syaoran????"  
"Uh.... because... I thought it was my time to make my own decisions. I didn't want to be Meiling's boyfriend. I love her and everything but not in that special way."  
"Oh... Okay I get it!" Sakura replied putting a smile on her face.  
Syaoran sighed in relief. *It's too early to tell her. It'll just put her into more drama.*  
  
~*Next day at school*~  
  
Sakura was twirling her pencil in detention. *Damn it... I didn't even start the fight and I still get detention!*  
But on the other corner was Meiling, writing some sort of letter. She put down her pencil and folded the note. She got up to go sharpen her pencil. The pencil sharpener was near Sakura. As she walked near the sharpener she tossed the note directly at Sakura. Sakura looked at her with a questioning look and looked down at the note after. She opened it to see that Meiling has written something on the paper. She started to read.  
  
Sakura,  
I'm very very very sorry for being a stupid bitch towards you. I was just so mad that Syaoran broke up with me and since you were there, I guess I unleashed my anger at you. As much as I don't deserve Syaoran, I don't deserve your forgiveness. But if you do see it in your heart to forgive I'll be very grateful. If you ever decide to go out with Syaoran, don't hesitate to say yes just because of me. I'm with you a 100% Just don't tell anyone okay? It'll kinda ruin my rep... Well see you later!  
With lots of love,  
Meiling  
  
Sakura giggled at the last sentence. She soon started to jot down something on the paper. When she was finished she crumpled it up into a small ball. She looked at the teacher who had his back turned away from the two so Sakura threw the little ball over to Meiling which hit her head. Meiling looked around to see who it was and she saw Sakura staring right at her. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Meiling,  
I forgive you. I shouldn't have slapped you... Even though I was trying to calm you down but I guess that didn't work. Don't tell anyone okay?!! what I'm about to tell you... Even though some people around school said I don't love Syaoran... It's not true... I still love him. I guess I was jealous of you and Syaoran. You know being a couple and everything. Talk to you later Meiling! Oh yeah and I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone kay?! Let's make this our little secret.  
With Much Love,  
Sakura  
  
Meiling giggled. She looked up at Sakura to see a bright shining smile beaming at her. She smiled back at her. She knew now that she just made a new friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay thats the end of Chapter 5! I'm thinking the Chapter 6 will be the last chapter since there are no other obsticals in the way of S+S. Well... there's Eriol but oh well!! Who cares about him. He's just there so he would make Syaoran break up with Meiling! And Syaoran already did so now Eriol is out of the picture. ANYWAYS... ReViEw!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Like I said, I don't care what you put in the box below just review! I don't care if you put one word in there juss review! I love hearing from you guys. Okay thats all I have to say! Until next time!!  
  



	7. Chapter six: A New Couple

Hello people!!! Well this is the last chapter of my series!! I hoped you guys like it!! Okay enough of my blabbering and get to the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meiling stood there speechless. Tears were running down her face like rivers. She stood there, looking straight at Syaoran, disappointment written all over her pale face. Silence fell upon them both. "So are you saying you want to break up with me?!" Meiling shouted, breaking the silence.  
"Um... I'm sorry Meiling but..." He was scared on what to say after. "y.....y..." he started then ended with "yeah"  
She was outraged. You could see the fire developing in those ruby eyes of hers. *It's that Kinomoto Girl!!* "Fine Syaoran!!! I see how it is! You just want to break up with me so you could go out with Kinomoto!! RIGHT?!!"  
"Meiling... I...."  
"Oh shut up Syaoran! You know thats the reason! You don't have to lie about it! Look I have to go now. See you around Syaoran!" She left before Syaoran could get another word in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: A New Place  
Chapter 6: A New Couple  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura so please don't sue  
  
Sakura was walking to lunch when she heard 9 girls call out her name. She turned around to find EL running towards her. Alexia was in the front and as soon as she met Sakura she swung her arms around her, making Sakura almost fall backwards. She was startled to see Alexia so happy. "Whoa... Alexia what's wrong with you?"  
She looked at her with little jumping bulbs of light in her eyes. "I'm going out with AJ, I'm going out with AJ!!" she sung out loud.  
"Good for you Alexia!! So he finally got the nerve to ask you out huh?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
Alexia looked at her in confusion. "Finally??? You mean he liked me for a long time?!"  
Sakura looked back at her. "Of course he did! He told me himself"  
"OH OKAY!!" she screamed, more happier than ever.  
Tomoyo pushed Alexia aside with an annoyed expression on her light face. "Hey are you okay Sakura? I heard Meiling jumped you..."  
Sakura winced at the painful memory. "Uh... yeah she did..."  
"And you fought back right Sakura? I mean your not that stupid to even block yourself..." Mel asked.  
"Of course I did!! Shoot I am not that stupid to just sit there and be pushed around."  
"See..." Kristina patted Sakura on the shoulder "I told you those boxing lessons from me will be of good use to you!"  
"But Sakura..." Nicole pushed Kristina aside. "Didn't you kinda lose to her?"  
Sakura looked down in embarrasment. "Uh.... yeah I kinda did."  
"Do you want me to go beat her up?!! To teach her not to mess with an EL?!" Angela screamed.  
"Uh... no thats okay Angela..." Sakura replied. *I don't want to ruin a new friendship*  
"Okay Sakura whatever you say. But just to say, we got your back!" Tomoyo said.  
"Oh my gosh!! DID YOU HEAR?!!! SYAORAN BROKE UP WITH MEILING!!" Kristina said excitingly.  
"THEY DID?!! wait... who broke up with who?" Nicole asked.  
"Syaoran broke up with Meiling" Kristina replied.  
"FINALLY!!! The cutest guy at school is up for grabs!!" Angela said while rubbing her hands together.  
"But Angela..." Sakura pointed to John who was walking with JKD. "Aren't you going out with him?"  
Angela laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah.... DAMN! juss kidding!" She sweatdropped.  
"And besides..." Tomoyo said while walking over behind Sakura. "Syaoran is kinda taken." She said as she pointed frantically at Sakura even though Sakura didn't even noticed.   
"Oh...." Everyone, except Sakura, said.  
Sakura turned around quickly but Tomoyo whipped back her hands before Sakura would ask the 'what are you doing' question. Sakura had a worried and confused face on her own. "Syaoran is.... taken?" *Oh great... Just when he broke up with Meiling, he finds another girlfriend* Then another voice popped into her head. *That's not you and now your mad... Or should I say jealous?* Sakura quarreled back and forth inside her head. She did it for so long that her head started to hurt.  
"Sakura, I said he's KINDA taken." Tomoyo said giving Sakura a sly look  
EL giggled when Sakura looked at them. "Kinda taken? By who?" EL fell back anime style. Tomoyo shook her head. *Really Sakura you can be so dense sometimes...*  
"What??!!" Sakura was getting annoyed. She put her hands on her hips. "C'mon tell me Tomoyo!! Kinda taken by who?!"  
Tomoyo and the rest of EL started walking near the lunch court. "Sakura... you really need to use your brain on this one"  
Sakura just stared at them, giving a confused face, as they walked away. "Hey!!!! You guys! Wait for me!! How come no one ever tells me these things!? And how come I'm always the last to know everything?!!"  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
"Hey Angela!!!" John screamed while waving his hands frantically up and down. The rest of JKD backed away from him thinking that they might get whacked in the face. Plus, John was pretty strong so if he hits you, you could expect a bruise from him that won't go away in about a month or 2.  
"Hey Syaoran... Are you going to Sakura's birthday party tonight?" Randy asked him.  
"Um... I guess..."  
"Did you get an invitation because everyone in JKD did" exclaimed Mark.  
"Yeah yeah I did."  
"And you wouldn't want to miss your 'soon to be girlfriend's' birthday party do you?" asked James putting on a sly look.  
*Soon to be girlfriend?* "I never said I was gonna ask her out!" Syaoran shouted at James.  
"Oh... So you don't mind me asking her out on her birthday then... Do you?" Randy said with an evil grin on his face.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Syaoran screamed as he ran up to James and held him by the shirt. James sweatdropped.  
"hehehe... C'mon Syaoran! I was just joking around! I know you got dibs on her. And I happen to know that she likes you too!"  
Syaoran then turned a reddish mixed with pink color. MAGENTA! (there you go!) He turned a magenta color. "Sh... She.. likes me too?"  
"Whoa Syaoran, I've never seen you turn that pink before on a girl. You must like Sakura a lot..." AJ said.  
Syaoran noticed and shook his head to make the pink shade go away.  
"So..... Syaoran..." Randy faced him. "What did you get for Sakura?"  
Syaoran looked at him to get the question sinked into his brain."Nothing... Yet..." *What AM I gonna get her?*  
"Nothing?!" screamed JKD in unison. "Well what are you gonna get her?" Randy asked again.  
"I don't know..."   
"You don't know?!" screamed JKD in unison again.  
Syaoran laughed sheepishly.  
"Man Syaoran... You really need help!" John replied.  
"Don't worry I got it covered..." Syaoran said waving his hand.  
  
~*Somewhere else at lunch*~  
  
"Eriol please!!! What should I get Sakura?" The corner was too dark to see Syaoran's amber eyes which were pleading for advice. But Eriol could see this. "Eriol please.... H... h..help... m... me.." Syaoran had a really hard time saying those 2 words. He would have never thought of using those words in front Eriol. But Syaoran was desperate and he would do anything for Sakura and I mean ANYTHING. Eriol had a nice small smile plastered on his face. He loved every minute he was having with Syaoran. It made him feel... Powerful.  
"Oh alright! If you insist..."  
"Thank you Eriol!!!!" *You bastard, you'll pay for making me look like a fool in front of you and the rest of the people around us* "Now what should I get her?"  
"When's her birthday party again? Today?"  
"Yes its today Eriol..."  
"Okay... Come by my house afterschool and I'll give you something okay? If you don't come to my house you'll have no gift so Sakura. Wouldn't it be just sad to see Sakura upset because you didn't have a birthday present for her?"  
Syaoran winced at the sight. He never wanted to hurt Sakura or make her feel upset especially on her birthday. "Okay I'll go to your house."  
Eriol gave him a piece of paper with the directions to his house on it. "Remember come afterschool." Then Eriol walked away.  
  
~*Eriol's House*~  
  
Books were flying over the library. Eriol tossed another one in the air, rejecting it. "Great now where did I put it?" He walked over to a book case and started to run his fingers through the books. Then a red velvet book touched his fingers. His ocean blue eyes widened with delight as he drew it out and stared at it. The book was covered in a red velvet material and was outlined with gold on the edges. In the middle of the cover were 2 golden hearts that were joined together with a golden arrow. "Yes... This is the one..." He stared at it for a few more seconds when the door bell rang. Eriol looked at the clock. *2:30, Right on time Syaoran*  
Eriol opened the door to see Syaoran with an annoyed look on his face. "Where's the present?" He asked as he drew his hand out, ready to receive. Eriol handed him the book. "Here. Take this. This is Sakura's gift. Now bookmark it to the page you want her to read and that's it. Oh and you have to wrap it up too!"  
"Um... Thanks Eriol... I guess" Syaoran walked away as he studied every page of the book.  
  
~*After Sakura's birthday party*~ (I know I should've written about the party but I didn't want to)  
  
Sakura read the tag. "To: Sakura From: Syaoran" She ripped open the gift to see the red velvet book in front of her. It took her breath away. *It's so beautiful Syaoran...* She examined it front to back and then opened to the first page. She read it out loud. "Please go to the bookmark page and read that page and that page only." She looked at the top of the book to see a little red tag outlined in gold sticking out. She went to that page and read it out loud.  
  
Written In Pen  
by: anonymous  
  
Written in pen and sealed with a kiss  
If you love please do answer this,  
  
Do you love me? Or do you not?  
You told me once but I forgot  
So tell me now, and tell me true  
So I can say, I Love You Too  
Out of all the girls I have met  
Your the one I won't forget  
And if I die before you do  
I'll go to heaven and wait for you  
If your not there on judgement day  
I'll know you went the other way  
I'll give the angels back my wings  
And risk the lost of everything  
Just to prove my love is true  
I'll go to hell to be with you  
  
A tear trickled down her soft cheek. *Syaoran I do Love you! But do you really, truly, love me back? How can I know that you won't break my heart again? How can I know that you'll just leave me here longing for you again? Syaoran... I don't want that kind of relationship.* Another tear rolled down her other cheek as she started reading the other poem, but this time in silence.  
  
What is A Soul Mate?  
By:Anonymous  
  
If you found a smile  
that is the sweetest one you've known  
If you have heard within a voice  
the echoes of your own  
If you have felt the touch  
that stirs the longings of your heart  
And still can feel that closeness  
in the moments you're apart  
If you have filled with wonder  
at the way two lives can blend  
To weave a perfect pattern  
that is seamless, end to end  
If you believe some things in life  
that are simply meant to be  
Then you have found your soul mate  
your hearts own destiny...  
  
As Sakura was reading this poem, memories soon started floating inside her head. *Syaoran... Your smile is just so heart warming to me. If I just hear your husky voice, I know that I'll be safe because I'll be by your side soon. When you touch me, I always feel soothed and tranquil because of your warm hands. Even when you were away from me, I could still feel your aura surrounding me, making me feel safe and warm inside. You are my other half, we fit together like a puzzle. Syaoran you are my destiny... You are my soul mate. I Love You...*  
"Hey Sakura are you alright?" Kero flew over and sat on Sakura's shoulder.  
Sakura looked at him with a big smile on her face. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away because they were tears of joy. "I'm fine Kero... I just figured out something that's all."  
"Really Sakura? What's that?"  
She paused for a moment. Saying it in her mind to know if it's really true. As she said it in her mind, her heart grew bigger with each word and her body felt warm inside. She smiled. It was true. "Syaoran is my soul mate"  
Kero looked at her in silence. He was trying to process every word that Sakura had just said. As soon as he figured it out he looked into Sakura's emerald orbs. But the only thing Kero could see was pure love.  
  
~*Next Day at Sakura's house*~  
  
Syaoran was doing his math homework when he heard Sakura slap down her pochacco lead pencil and hit the math book. Syaoran looked at her. "You need help Sakura?"  
Sakura looked to the side to see Syaoran crawling over to her side. She blushed. "Um... I'm fine Syaoran. Don't mind me just keep doing your homework"  
"Well... I think you need some help Sakura. And that's what tutors are for... They help you."  
"Oh... Okay... I don't get problem number 17."  
Syaoran couldn't see the problem so he leaned in more closer to Sakura. Sakura noticed this and she began to blush a pink shade.  
"Oh here, you just have to convert the negative exponents to positive exponents by putting this variable at the bottom and this one on the top. Then you could do the problem. Get it?"  
Sakura looked at it then her eyes brightened. "Oh I get it!! Thank you so much Syaoran." She turned to him and he turned to her. Then they noticed the were only a few centimeters away from each others face. They just stared at each other. Emerald eyes locked with amber eyes. Not one of them looked away from each other. Suddenly Syaoran noticed Sakura's eye lids getting heavy and her face was getting closer to his. He knew it was time. So he also closed his eyes and they shared their first kiss together. It seemed like it was an eternity until the broke the kiss. Syaoran looked at Sakura as they both blushed a dark pinkish color. Soon Syaoran flung his arms around Sakura. Sakura was surprised at first. Soon tears came pouring down her eyes and it stained Syaoran's green shirt. "Sakura... I Love You..." he whispered ever so softly in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened. Finally those three words she's been waiting for were said to her. But she had a doubt. *Syaoran... How do I know you won't break my heart again?* She pushed Syaoran back. He was startled at first. Sakura looked at him with a serious look. "Syaoran... I love you too but how do I know you really love me? What if your just setting me up again for another heart break?" Soon tears came flooding down her cheeks  
Syaoran's heart was beginning to tear up into little pieces. Those words that Sakura had just spoken pierced his heart like a knife. Syaoran would never break her heart again. "Sakura... how can I prove my love to you? I love you Sakura... No I don't love you... because my feeling is far beyond love for you. There is no word for it so love will just have to do. Sakura you are my other half. When I looked into the ponds in Hong Kong, I only saw half of myself. I knew that I was missing something. That something was you Sakura. I would do anything for you! Just please believe me when I say 'I Love You' Sakura because I do, with all my heart."  
Sakura looked into the eyes of Syaoran. She saw Love, not just puppy love, but pure love projecting from his warm eyes. Sakura smiled with tears of joy rolling down her face. "Oh Syaoran....." She flung her arms around him as he did the same for her. "I believe you Syaoran" she whispered. "I love you too, with all my heart and soul..."  
Syaoran soon cupped her chin and pulled her in for another kiss but this time it was deeper and there thoughts were on one line from a poem and it kept repeating inside their heads as they shared their passionate kiss. *If you believe some things in life, that are simply meant to be, Then you have found your soul mate, your hearts own destiny...*  
  
~*THE END!!!!!*~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'M DONE WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what did you guys think of it? I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing this fic. Please tell me what you think, that means REVIEW! Please review!!! Same as always, I don't care if you guys just put one word in there, just review because I love to hear from you guys. Domo arigato to the people that reviewed this story:  
Cherry~Sakura  
~*~Starlight Princess~*~  
Animae*s Flame  
Jendara  
Terra  
Jena  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~  
Joanne  
Nine Foot Maniac  
animegirl18  
Syaoran  
Lynn (Jeanine1@mail.com)  
sakura (meatball 1986@aol.com)  
SAKURAnTOKYO  
*~Baby Blue~*  
skatersakura  
Pikachan  
YAY!!!!!  
Rachel  
Milk Princess (bounceevry1@hotmail.com)  
Lenna and Nelly  
Empress Sarah-sama  
lil_maika  
DM  
qween dagger  
Time Warp  
Angel of Light (chrissyshirley@hotmail.com)  
fabi-chan  
Megan (MSALAJ@come.com)  
CQW  
dark_juliet  
lullaby  
steffie  
Sakura1301  
  
If I forgot you GOMEN!!!!!! please forgive me! Well I must go!! Until next time when I have another fic!!! JA NE!  
-OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
  
  



End file.
